Modern Day Love Story
by Slybrat
Summary: Wyatt keeps having dreams of his past life and a mystery girl keeps showing up. When his family and Michael and Sarah spend the summer in Australia Wyatt tries to find his girl, someone falls for Chris, Michael realizes his feelings for Prue all while the charmed ones are being hunted by Shax. Prue also meets someone that calls himself her big brother. Enjoy and Comment.
1. Australia Here We Come

_Michael walked around the medieval room looking at each different tapestry. "They are beautiful." said a female voice. He expected his cousin Melinda, but it was the same blond girl he has been talking to. "Yes they are. I have been wondering where you have ran off to." he said. _

"_I have been here the whole time." she said. He smiled. They heard the sound of footsteps from both ends of the hallway coming. The woman's friends and Michael's cousin's Carter all came to them. "We need to get away from these demons." said one of the woman's friends. _

"_Why?" she asked. "They are witches." the other one said. Michael turned to look at his cousins. "What did you two do?'' Michael asked. "We used our magic in public. The towns people are now coming for us. They are going to burn us to death." replied Carter. Michael rushed to the window to see men with torches heading for the palace._

Wyatt woke up with a start sitting up on the couch in the attic. He looked over at the chair to see Prue, and Chris on the floor asleep. Why have I kept having the same dream? He wondered.

* * *

"MICHAEL! SARAH!" Chris yelled as he orbed in the attic with a wounded Prue. Michael and Sarah orbed in. Wyatt ran into the attic after hearing his younger brother's voice. "Did you find Shax?" Michael asked as Sarah healed Prue. "No, but we found one of his demons." explained Chris. "I finally think I mastered the spell to defeat Shax." said Wyatt.

"As long as I don't get hit with anything or get blown through a wall I like it." said Prue. "Ow!" said Wyatt. "What?" they all asked. Wyatt pulled up his sleeve to see a burn. "How'd you do that?" Sarah asked. "My dream." he said. "What dream?" they all asked.

* * *

After Wyatt explained the dream Chris and Prue were dumbstruck while Michael and Sarah knew what it was. "It's your past life." said Michael. "My what?" asked Wyatt. "Your past life. As people process through different lives, their souls stay in contact with the same souls in every lifetime. Sometimes you can remember events from your past life or they will come back to haunt that persons present life to warn them of something or to prevent something that happened in that past life." explained Sarah.

"So, his dream is his remembrance of his past life as Michael. What if its Michael?" Prue asked. "I wasn't alive then." said Michael. They could hear Piper calling for them. Wyatt, Chris, Sarah, and Michael all orbed downstairs while Prue beamed.

* * *

They all orbed or beamed into the living room where all of the adults and Parker, Henry JR, and nine month old Melinda were. "Mom, we had very important charmed business to take care of up there." said Chris. "Well we have vacation business to take care of." said Leo. "We need to decide on where we are going to spend the whole summer at. Everyone take a slip of paper and a pencil and write down a location you'd want to go on vacation." said Piper.

"Michael, Sarah you write down a location too." said Paige. "Why? We're not part of the family." said Michael. "Yes you two are. You're the kids white lighters. Besides, I talked to your parents and they said you two can spend the summer with us." said Phoebe. "YES!" Prue and Wyatt yelled at the same time. After everyone wrote a location down they put them all in a hat.

"Let Melinda pick it out." said Leo. Prue who was holding Melinda stood up and helped her grab a slip of paper. "What does it say?" Henry asked. "The Gold Coast, Australia." said Prue. "You know we're going to have to take the book, and ingredients for potions." said Chris. "Why? What demon is after you?" Coop asked. "Shax." said Prue. "I hate that bastard." said Piper.

"Well were going to go shopping for stuff for the trip." said Prue. Wyatt, Chris, Sarah, and Michael all knew who she meant by we, so they stood up too. Parker and Henry JR walked behind them. "Where you two going?" Paige asked. "Shopping with them." they both said.


	2. New Powers and New Crushes

The night before the trip, Sarah spent the night at Prue's, while Michael spent the night at Wyatt and Chris's. Phoebe walked into Prue's room to see Prue and Sarah sitting on Prue's bed talking while Parker was in the bed on the other side of the room asleep. "Ok girls, Coop and I are going to bed. Lights out. Night." said Phoebe. "Night." Prue and Sarah replied.

"Prue, Michael and Catherine got in this huge argument this morning." said Sarah. "About what?" Prue asked. Sarah motioned to Prue. "Me? What'd I do?" Prue asked. "She got mad that he's going to be spending the entire summer with you." said Sarah.

* * *

"So you think your in love with Prue?" Wyatt asked. "Yeah." Michael answered. "What about Catherine?" Chris asked. "She's bossy, hates it when I'm over here, and she's mean to Prue." said Michael. "Well lets see where this trip takes you. Now. Goodnight." said Chris

* * *

"You look like Wyatt Halliwell. The internet singer." said a little girl from across the aisle from Wyatt. "I am Wyatt Halliwell." Wyatt answered. "Yeah right. Let me see you dance." said the little girl. "Wy, I think you've been challenged." said Sarah on the other aisle across form Chris. "Mom and Dad aren't looking." said Chris after glancing back at his parents.

"Go Wy, Go Wy." Parker and Henry JR chanted. Wyatt stood in the aisle. The airplane hit turbulence. Wyatt shrieked and quickly sit back down. "Told you." said the little girl. "You can orb to the underworld and anywhere on Earth and turbulence scares you?" Michael asked. Wyatt shot him a death glare.

* * *

The rest of the plane ride was Melinda crying, Parker and Henry JR needing to use the bathroom, and Wyatt singing different songs trying to prove to the little girl that he was Wyatt Halliwell the internet star.

"I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take!" Wyatt sang. The little girl shook her head. "The captain wants me to announce that we are fixing to land, so please buckle your seatbelts." the flight attendant announced. "Finally." Prue said. Prue and Sarah looked back at Melinda who was all smiles. "Mel, you ready to hit the beach?" Sarah asked. "Bech, Bech!" Melinda cried.

The sunglasses that Sarah and Prue bought her were beamed to her face. "PRUE!" Phoebe yelled. "It wasn't me." Prue said defending herself. Prue and Sarah knew it wasn't Coop. They both looked over at Parker who was sitting on the other side of Prue. Parker had a wide grin and wasn't trying to look guilty.

"Parker. Did you do that?" Sarah asked. Parker started to giggle. "She wanted to go to beach." replied Parker. "At least no one saw." Prue piped in.

* * *

"It smells like salt water." said Wyatt in the taxi. Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Michael, and Sarah all took a taxi to the hotel together, while the adults and the younger kids took a taxi. "So how are we going to figure out rooms?" Chris asked. "Sarah and I already did. Sarah, Parker, and I all will stay in a room. You, Wyatt, Michael, and Henry JR will stay in a room." Prue told Chris. "What if we have only two beds?" Michael asked.

"Prue's going to share a bed with Parker. You can share a bed with Henry, and Wyatt and Chris can share a bed." said Sarah. They all nodded. The taxi pulled up to the luxury hotel. They could see Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, and Coop all grabbing suitcases and holding hands with the little kids. "Piper, pay the man!" Prue yelled to her aunt.

Piper handed the man a twenty. He handed it back. "Crap! Its American money." said Piper. "I got it Piper." said Michael as he handed the driver an Australian twenty dollar bill. The driver nodded and drove off.

* * *

"I LOVE OUR ROOM!" Sarah screamed when the girls walked into their room. She ran and jumped on one of the two beds. "And I love having to carry all of the bags." said Prue as her and Parker walked in. "Oh! Sorry." said Sarah. She went and helped Prue with the bags. After they put the bags up there was a knock at the door.

Sarah went and opened it. Henry JR ran in wearing his swim trunks and a dark blue undershirt that matched his trunks. Michael, Chris, and Wyatt who was holding Melinda walked in. The boys were in their swim trunks and t-shirts instead of undershirts. "How come you have Melinda?" Prue asked Wyatt. "Mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige are going to the spa, and Dad, uncle Coop and uncle Henry are going fishing. That means we get to watch Melinda." said Wyatt.

"Henry already said he wanted to go, but I saw a brochure for a sea park. We can get a taxi and go. Mom left the kids car seats in our room." said Chris. "YEAH! Prue, Sarah lets go get our swim suits." said Parker.

* * *

"Emma, even though Byron rejected you, you cant let that ruin your summer." Rikki reassured her. "Yeah Em." said Cleo as she served her customer. They were at the sea park. A little blond haired boy came running and ran into Emma. The boy fell. "Oh! I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't see you." Emma said as she helped him up. "I okay." he said.

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" Cleo asked. "They not here." said the little boy. "Well, what's your name?" asked Rikki. "HENRY! We told you not to run off like that." said a girl. A group of two boys and one girl ran up. "I sorry. I got lost." said Henry. "I'm so sorry about him. We got distracted with my little sister." said a boy who Cleo thought was kind of cute.

"Chris, we better get back to Sarah and Michael." said the girl. "Bye." said Chris. They walked off with Henry. A blond hair boy was looking at Emma. "Wyatt come on!" the girl yelled at him. "Yeah, I'm coming." he said. He ran in there direction.

* * *

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! GET IN THE WATER!" Wyatt yelled at Chris from the ocean. After the fun they had at the sea park, they went to the beach. Wyatt kept saying that the girl they saw looked like the girl from his dreams. "Someone has to stay with Mel!" Chris yelled back at his brother. Melinda was laid out asleep on a towel next to him.

Prue beamed behind him. "Ill stay with her." she said making him jump. "Don't beam behind me in PUBLIC!" he yells. "Ok. You can go find us something to drink because I think Henry and Parker are fixing to drink the salt water." said Prue.

"Okay Prudence." he said as he got up trying to annoy Prue.

* * *

Chris walked up the beach, and found a place called the Juicenet. He walked in, and saw the girls from the sea park at a booth in the back with a blond haired guy. He laughed as he looked at the length of the guys hair. It was longer than Wyatt's. He walked up to the counter.

* * *

"Cleo, there's that guy you thought was cute." said Emma. She pointed over at Chris who was putting in an order. "Go talk to him." said Rikki. "What would I say?" Cleo asked. "I don't know. Maybe hello." said Lewis. Cleo tried to protest, but they finally talked her into it. She stood up and walked over to Chris who was sitting at a table looking through different things on his phone.

"Hi." Cleo says nervously. Chris looks up. "Hi." he says back. "Can I sit down…here…next to you." she asked. "Sure. You were that girl at the sea park weren't you?" Chris asked. "Yeah. I actually work there. Those two other girls with me were my friends Emma and Rikki." she said looking over her shoulder at her friends. "And the boy over there is Lewis." "I never thought I would see any other guy with longer hair than my brother." joked Chris. Cleo giggled.

* * *

"Their laughing. That's good. Right?" Lewis asked. "Yeah." said Rikki. A boy with dirty blond hair who looked older than Chris ran in. Chris got up and went with the guy. Cleo went back over to her friends with a confused look.

* * *

"SHAX ATTACKED!" Chris said as he and Michael ran back to the rest of the group. He saw Shax firing blasts at Wyatt and Prue. "Where's Sarah?" Chris asked. "She orbed the little kids out of here." said Michael. Chris ran down to his fellow charmed ones. "WYATT THE SPELL!" Chris yelled. "Okay…I…DON'T HAVE IT!" said Wyatt has he felt for the spell in his pockets. "Do you remember it?" Prue asked. "Um…Is a demon of evil winds that blows that which forms below no longer will you dwell, may death take you with this spell!" Wyatt said. Shax turned into wind and vanished. The wind blew Prue, Wyatt, and Chris into a large rock behind them.

"I thought I said that I do NOT want to get thrown through anything or get blown at something." said Prue as she sat up. "I don't think Shax cares about what we say." said Chris. "Prue?" said Wyatt. "Yeah?" Prue asked. "You're bleeding." said Wyatt pointing at Prue's back. She looked back to see small pieces of the rock in her back.

* * *

After Prue was healed they all walked up to the Juicenet. "What is this place?" Wyatt asked. "A café." Chris replied. They all went to the table Chris was sitting at. Wyatt looked over at Emma who was still at the booth with her friends. "Wyatt quit staring. She's going to think you're a pervert." said Michael.

"I'm telling you that she is the girl in my dreams." Wyatt said quietly. "Are you sure?" Prue asked. He nodded. "Lets go find out." said Chris. He stood up and grabbed Wyatt's arm. "What! NO!" Wyatt protested. Prue threw her hands up, freezing everyone in the café including Michael. "Prue, why did you do that?" Wyatt asked.

"Your going to go touch her hand and see if you get a premonition." said Prue. Wyatt walked up and touched Emma's hand. A premonition instantly hit.

_Wyatt and Emma were in medieval clothing, dancing in a ballroom. It cut to Wyatt in a dungeon with Prue and Chris lying dead next to him._

"WYATT!" Chris and Prue yelled. "She's the girl." said Wyatt. Prue unfroze the room. Everyone went back to talking and walking. Chris cleared his throat getting Cleo's attention. "Oh. Hey Chris." said Cleo excitedly. Prue could sense that Cleo liked Chris, but she didn't say anything. "Hey Cleo. I want to introduce you to my brother Wyatt, my cousin Prue, and our friend Michael." said Chris pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hi." they all said. "This is Emma, Rikki, and Lewis. And I'm Cleo." said Cleo. _So her names Emma. Nice. _Wyatt thought. "Wait. You're the internet singer aren't you?" Rikki asked Wyatt. He nodded. "you sing?" Emma asked. Wyatt nodded again. "I love your song Illusion." said Rikki. "Thanks. One Direction helped us right it." said Wyatt. The girls jaws dropped.

"You've met One Direction?" Cleo asked. "Yeah. They performed at our mom's club. We've also met Nickleback, Taylor Swift, Justin Timberlake, and Jay-Z." said Chris. Prue grabbed Wyatt by the shirt collar and pulled him away from the table. "What!?" Wyatt asked obviously annoyed that she took him away from the group.

"Cleo likes Chris, and Emma thinks your cute. Do you want me to get my cupids arrows now or later?" Prue asked. "Cleo likes Chris. How come we cant read his mind and see what he thinks of her?" asked Wyatt. "We can sense where each other are. Parker and I can feel each other whenever one of us gets hurt. Maybe we can read Chris' mind." said Prue.

'Chris, what do you think of Cleo?' Wyatt thought trying to see if Chris could hear it. Chris looked over at them. 'Stop trying to steal uncle Coop's job.' he sent them. "He heard us. He likes her.'' said Prue. "Should we go back over there?" Wyatt asked. Prue nodded. They walked back over to the group. "Wyatt, I just got done telling them that you would love to perform Teenage Dream for them." said Chris.

"It's not done yet." said Wyatt. "Wy, just do it. There's a keyboard up there." said Prue. Wyatt went over to the keyboard. "Hey everyone. I'm Wyatt Halliwell and I'm going to sing you all a song."

**I think your pretty without any make-up on.**

**I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong, I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down.**

**Before you met me I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.**

**Let's just talk all through the night, there's no need to rush. **

**We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever.**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I cant sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**When you're around me life's like a movie scene, I wasn't happy until you became my queen.**

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete.**

**Lets just talk all through the night. There's no need to rush.**

**We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever.**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.**

**The way you turn me on, I cant sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back.**

Everyone in the café stood up and clapped. Wyatt bowed and went over back to the group. "We should probably be getting back to the hotel." said Michael. He kept looking over at Cleo and her friends and back at them. "Yeah. We got go. We should hang out sometime. Bye." said Chris.


	3. We'll Play With You

The rest of the week Piper had 'family activities.' planned, so the kids have not seen Emma, Cleo, Rikki in awhile. "I am not going snorkeling!" Wyatt protested. Prue, Chris, Sarah, and Michael all nodded. "Why not?" Paige asked.

"We ate some bad fish last night." said Prue. Wyatt and Chris nodded and grabbed their stomachs. "And our charges are calling us." said Sarah. Michael nodded. They orbed out. "I guess you three don't have to go, but on one condition." said Phoebe.

"What?" Chris asked. "You three have to watch the kids all day and night tomorrow. Including Mel." said Piper. They all nodded. They walked into the girls room.

* * *

"Can we go out and do something?" Wyatt asked after being in the girls room for over an hour. He was lying upside down on Sarah's bed with his head over the foot of the bed watching television. "Lets go to that café." said Chris. "Why, you want to see Cleo?" Prue asked.

* * *

Cleo was sitting at the booth in the back of the Juicenet doodling Cleo Halliwell all over her notepad. "Hey Cleo." she heard someone say. She looked up and saw Chris. She quickly covered her notepad. "Hey Chris. Sit down." she said motioning to the seat in front of her. Chris sat down. "Where've you been the last week?" Cleo asked.

"Out with my family. My mom had planned these different activities." said Chris. "That must have been fun. My parents don't plan a lot of activities." said Cleo.

* * *

Emma and Rikki walked into the Juicenet to see Wyatt and Prue staring at Chris and Cleo. "you know staring isn't very nice." said Emma. Prue and Wyatt turned around to look at them. "It is when he has never been in a relationship, and this is the first girl that gives him butterflies." said Prue.

"He likes her?" Rikki asked. "We've known him long enough to know that he wont admit his feelings, but we can tell he likes her." said Wyatt. "Awww." said Emma. "What?" Rikki asked her. "Chris seems like such a sensitive guy." said Emma. "If you add bossy with it, I guess that's Chris." joked Wyatt. Emma laughed, but not Rikki and Prue.

'ASK HER OUT ALREADY!' Prue sent Wyatt a message. Wyatt glared over at his cousin. "Is everything okay?" Rikki asked. "Emma." said Wyatt. "Yeah Wyatt?" she asked. "I was wondering if you might want to go out tonight? I don't know a lot of people here, and you seem like the wonderful person to be with anytime of the day." said Wyatt trying to use some of his charm.

Emma blushed. "Sure." she said. She smiled and walked to the counter with Rikki. "I didn't say any of that." said Wyatt. "No, but I was thinking you should say that. What's going on? Can we make people say or do things?" Prue asked. "Wyatt and Chris cant, but you can." said Sarah as she walked in. "Only cupids have the power to do so. Prue, your needed at cupids temple." said Sarah. "Why?" Prue asked. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. Prue walked into the bathroom, and than beamed to Cupid's temple.

* * *

"Wait! Your giving me a charge?" Prue asked her dad who was the one who needed her at the temple. "Yes. We've been discussing your standing as a cupid, and we think we're going to see how you do with just two charges." explained Coop. "Well…who are they." Prue asked. Coop waved his hand and a projection of Wyatt and Emma sitting by each other at the Juicenet appeared. Coop waved his hand again and a projection of Chris and Cleo appeared.

"My charges are Wyatt and Chris and two girls that we just met?" Prue asked. Coop nodded. He handed Prue her first Cupids Ring. Her mouth dropped. Before she became a charmed one, she has admired her dads ring. Now she had her own. "Go get started working on your charges love lives." commanded Coop. Prue smiled and beamed out of the temple.

* * *

Prue beamed into the girls hotel room to see Sarah sitting on her bed reading a book. "How'd it go at Cupids Temple?" Sarah asked. Prue held up her hand to show her cupids ring. "YOUR FINALLY A CUPID! WHOS YOUR CHARGE?!" Sarah yelled in excitement.

* * *

After Prue explained who her charges were Sarah was wanting to help. "You know I love you, but you cant help. My dad wants me to try this by myself." said Prue. Sarah nodded. Wyatt ran into the room holding two shirts on hangers. "Which one?" he asked. "Blue." said Prue. "Really?" Sarah asked her. "Yeah. It matches Emma's eyes." said Prue.

* * *

Michael was in the boys room alone when someone knocked on the door. "Hey Prue." he said after he opened the door. "Hey Michael. If you don't have anything planned, I was thinking that we could catch a movie." said Prue. "Sure." said Michael as he shut the door.

* * *

"Michael, can you go get popcorn while I go get our tickets?" asked Prue. He nodded. When she was in line for the tickets she heard Wyatt and Emma. She looked over at the entrance to see Wyatt holding the door open for Emma. "Oh…CRAP!" said Prue. She ran up to Michael. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Um…" she knew that if she wasn't careful Wyatt would see her and figure out that she was there to spy on there date.

She quickly grabbed Michael, and kissed him. After Michael got over his shock, he started to kiss back. When Prue knew Wyatt and Emma were gone she stopped kissing Michael. "I think we should get some good seats." said Prue walking in the direction that Wyatt and Emma went in.

* * *

"So you kissed MY BROTHER!?" Sarah asked as she walked in the door of there hotel room. Prue had been texting Sarah during the movie to let her know what was happening with Wyatt and Emma sitting three rows in front of her and Michael. "Yeah." Prue answered. "Why? Prue, he's in love with you!" said Sarah. "He is?" asked Prue.

* * *

"I had a awkward time with Prue." said Michael. "What happened?" Wyatt asked as he played with Henry JR. "Prue asked me out, kissed me, then didn't say anything the rest of the night." said Michael. Before Wyatt could answer a demon shimmered in. "HENRY!" Michael yelled. He quickly grabbed Henry. "LAMP!" Wyatt yelled. He orbed the lamp and hit the demon in the back.

"Wyatt." said Michael. Wyatt looked over at Michael to see Henry's eyes and saw that blue was the only color you could see. He held up his hands and ice came and hit the demon. The demon froze instantly. Wyatt kicked the demon shattering it in tiny pieces. He looked back at Henry. His eyes were back to green.

* * *

Paige opened the door to see Wyatt and Michael and Henry. "You have some explaining to do." said Wyatt.

* * *

"YOU SAID HE WAS A MORTAL!" Wyatt yelled at his aunt. "He's oly done that once, during the power switich." said Henry SR. "The power switch?" asked Wyatt. "You, Chris, and Prue were at summer camp. Mortals got magical beings powers. Your mom, Phoebe, and I all got our powers back. That also meant that Henry got powers. Parker was born during the power switch. After we went back to our house, we left him in his cradle to find that his toys and crib was ice." explained Paige.

"This is just too cool! Wy, I just like you, Chris, and Prue now." said Henry JR. excitedly. Seeing how excited Henry was about his powers made Wyatt smile.

* * *

The next day the kids went to the beach with Henry Jr., Parker, and Melinda since they were going to watch them all day. "Hey Chris, Wyatt." said Prue. "Hey Prue." said Chris mimicking his cousin. "There's your guys girlfriends." she said pointing over at Cleo, Emma, and Rikki who were sitting down. "Lets go say hi." said Parker. Even though they tried to protest Parker grabbed their hands and pulled them over to the girls.

* * *

"So, how'd the date go?" Rikki asked Emma. "Okay. We mostly talked." said Emma. "Well at least he asked you out. Chris will only talk to me. He reffered to me as his friend to Sarah." said Cleo. "You should of heard what Prue said of how you make him feel." said Rikki. "What, that I make him want to run for the hills?" asked Cleo. "He thinks the sweetest thing about you. You give him butterflies anytime your around him." said Emma. Cleo smiled. They saw a little girl run up to them pulling Wyatt and Chris.

"You two arent very strong if a little girl can pull you around." said Rikki. They smirked. Cleo didn't hear what was said next because she was too focused in on Chris in his swim truncks. "Whos this cutie?" Emma asked. "This is our little cousin Parker. She's Prue's younger sister." said Chris. "I thought you said that you two had a little sister?" Cleo asked Chris.

"MICHAEL COME HERE!" Chris yelled. Michael picked Melinda up off of the sand and walked over to the group. "This is our little sister Melinda Prudence Halliwell." said Chris taking Melinda from their whitelighter. "She has Prue's name as her middle name." said Rikki. "Yeah. Shes Prue's little partner-in-crime. Prue was the one who delivered Mel." said Wyatt.

"She was?" Emma questioned. "Yep. Her and my mom went out on a hike when mom went in labor. They were far away from the car, and they forgot their cellphones." said chris using the cover story they came up with. The real story was Piper and Prue were kidnapped by demons when Piper went into labor. Melinda was delivered in the underworld.

"Are you Wy's and Chris's girlfriends?" Parker asked Emma and Cleo. Wyatt quickly covered his little cousin's mouth. "Why would she ask something like that?" Cleo asked. "Cause you two are what they talk about all the time." said Parker. "Parker, where did you hear that?" Chris asked. "Mikey." she answered with her nickname she gave Michael.

Chris looked over at Michael. "Your dead." he told him. 'How can I be dead when I already am?' Michael asked Chris through telepathy. Chris started to run after Michael while still was holding Melinda. Wyatt ran after them, leaving Parker with the girls.

* * *

"Do you want to sit down Parker?" Rikki asked her. She nodded. She went and sat down between Emma and Cleo. "What do you like to do Parker?" Cleo asked her. "I like to play with Wy, Chris, Prue, and Henry, but I only play with Henry." she said. "How come you only play with him?" Emma asked. "Prue, Wyatt, and Chris are always gone." said Parker with sad eyes. Emma picked her up and sat her on her lap, even though she had sand on her.

She pulled out a piece of paper and pencils. "We'll play with you." she said.


	4. Explaining Time

Emma looked at Parker's picture to see what she guessed was her family. "What a pretty picture Parker." said Cleo. "What is it?" Rikki asked. Emma glared at her. "It's my family. There's me, Henry, and Melinda." said Parker pointing at three little drawings. "There's mommy, daddy, auntie Piper, auntie Paige, uncle Leo, and uncle Henry." said Parker pointing at six bigger drawings.

"Where's Wyatt, Chris, and Prue?" Emma asked. "There not always there. Prue is not there when I wake up and that scares me." said Parker. Emma hugged her. Cleo and Rikki wiped away a tear. "Parker? Parker? PARKER!" Emma yelled. Parker wouldn't respond. "EM!" Rikki yelled. She pointed to the blood on Emma's shirt. Emma placed Parker on the sand to see her bleeding from what looked like a knife wound.

* * *

"PRUE! I'm not letting you die!" Michael yelled as he tried to heal Prue. They all were in the underworld under attack by some of Shax's demons. Prue had been hit in the shoulder with a knife. The wound finally healed. Prue shot up. "Where's Parker?" was the first thing she asked. "Prue you almost died. You need to go back to your room." said Michael. "NO! Parker and I can feel when each other are hurt. If I almost died that means she did too. I'm gonna go find her." said Prue as she beamed out of the underworld.

* * *

Emma and the girls had taken Parker to Emma's house after her knife wound mysteriously disappeared. "Do you think that they all may be mermaids and mermans?" Lewis asked. "No. They all were in the water or had been." said Cleo. Emma ran in from the living room looking scared. "What's wrong?" Rikki asked. "Parkers gone."

* * *

They all ran into the Juicenet to see Parker sitting on Wyatt's lap. "Parker? How'd you get here?" Cleo asked. Parker shrugged her shoulders. Rikki saw that Sarah had a juice. She made her hand in a fist and smoke rose up from the juice. "What the?" said Sarah. "Sarah. Why did you get a volcano?" Henry asked. "I didn't get a volcano. I thought I got a juice." said Sarah.

The charmed ones started to send mind messages to one another.

'ARE THEY DEMONS?' Prue asked. 'Maybe? Can Parker do that?' Chris asked. 'Not that I know of. Besides, if it was her she would be smiling or laughing.' Prue said. 'Michael do you or Sarah know who did that?' Chris asked them. 'No. We'll go check with the elders.' they thought at the same time. The three grabbed their heads. "Are you guys okay?" Lewis asked.

When Michael and Sarah thought something at the same time it was louder in the charmed ones heads instead of only one person thinking something. "Yeah. Just a ringing in our ears." said Wyatt. "Michael, we should probably go to that place now." said Sarah. He nodded. They got up and left.

Right when Michael and Sarah left Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis sat down. "How come Parker got hurt. We didn't hurt her." asked Emma. "We know you didn't. You're too sweet to do anything like that." said Wyatt. Emma blushed. 'STOP MAKING ME SAY THINGS!' Wyatt sent Prue. She smirked. "Cleo, you look beautiful today. Actually I don't think there has ever been a moment when you haven't looked beautiful, but today you look magnificent." said Chris. Cleo blushed.

'I didn't say that!' Chris sent Wyatt and Prue. 'No, but I made you think that.' Prue sent him. Chris shot her a death glare. "Is something wrong?" Rikki asked. "No." Prue answered. "Wyatt I was wondering if you might want to go out tonight?" Emma asked him. Wyatt was fixing to say something when he yelled and grabbed his arm. Emma rolled up his sleeve to find a bigger burn than the one he had before.

Chris and Prue quickly got him out of his seat, grabbed Henry, Parker, and Melinda, and Chris got him out of there. "Prue, how did he get burned?" Cleo asked worriedly. "That happens a lot. He'll just be sitting there and…Boom! He gets burned. Emma, he will see you tonight." said Prue before running out with Henry, Parker, and Melinda.

"Something's up with that family. And I'm gonna find out what." said Lewis as he ran after Prue.

* * *

When Lewis finally got outside one of Shax's demons shimmered in front of him. "What? Who are you and how did you get here?" Lewis asked frantically. "Where are the charmed ones?" the demon growled. "The what? I don't know who your talking about!" he yelled. The demon picked Lewis up by his neck. "YOUR LYING! THEIR SCENT IS ON YOU!" the demon growled. "Hey buddy! You looking for me?" someone yelled. The demon dropped Lewis and turned around.

Behind him stood Prue with none of the younger kids. "You! Shax will be happy when I bring him the dead body of the youngest charmed one. But let me kill this mortal." he said. He threw a plasma ball at Lewis' shoulder. He yelled in pain.

"NO!" Prue yelled. She threw her hands up and blew the demon up. She ran over to Lewis. She beamed them to Mako Island.


	5. I Have a Big Brother?

"So, you, Wyatt, and Chris are the worlds most powerful beings on Earth?" asked Lewis after Prue explained everything to him. "Witches to be exact." said Prue. Lewis nodded. They were sitting on the beach at Mako Island. "Lewis, you have to promise me that you'll keep the secret. If everyone knows mine and my cousins secret everyone we know and love would be in danger." said Prue.

"I promise. I don't want anything bad happening to you." said Lewis.

* * *

It has been a month since the Halliwells have arrived in Australia, and Lewis knowing the secret. The family have began to trust Lewis, and have let him watch a few demon vanquishes. Lewis had began to spend a lot of time with them, but mostly Prue.

As for Wyatt, him and Emma have started to date. None of the girls knew the secret and that's how Wyatt wanted to keep it. Emma and Wyatt's were always dates were ended with Wyatt having to leave to go fight demons. Emma just really wants a date that ends nicely.

Now lets get to Chris and Cleo. There's not a lot to say. Here's a way to put it: Cleo still wants Chris to like her, but he's too busy worried about when Shax will attack.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting on a bench at the sea park waiting for Emma. "Hey you." he heard someone say. He looked up to see Emma. "Hey." he said standing up. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Listen, my parents and little brother are out of town for my brothers soccer championship, and I get scared when I'm there by myself. I was thinking that you might want to come over, and we could hangout and maybe watch a movie?" asked Emma.

Wyatt didn't know. Him, Chris, and Prue have been preparing for this battle with Shax. He or his demons could attack at any moment. "I don't think I can. Chris, Prue, and I already have plans." he said. "Fine. The summers almost over, and the only thing I want to do is spend time with you. Wyatt, what is it exactly that you all and Lewis cant tell us? Anytime Rikki, Cleo, and I get close to you all when your talking you all stop talking." said Emma.

"I cant tell you." said Wyatt. "Fine. Goodbye Wyatt." said Emma. As she walked away she lightly brushed his shoulder. A premonition hit.

_Emma was standing in her kitchen at night when a demon shimmered in. When Emma saw him she screamed, before she was hit with a plasma ball._

Once the premonition was over Wyatt knew that he needed to go to Emma's that night. He ran after her. "Emma wait up!" he yelled. She stopped. "What?" she asked. "I guess I can come over. Chris and Prue will understand." he said. She smiled.

* * *

Prue was in the girls room with Chris, Michael, and Sarah when the grown ups came in. "Where's Wyatt?" Leo asked. "One second, and I'll get him." said Prue. Prue looked up at the ceiling. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! GET OVER HERE!" Prue yelled. Wyatt orbed in. "We have some big news. Pheebs do you and Coop want to tell yours first?" Paige asked. "No you go first." said Coop.

"Well, I got a job offer from this guy named Harrison Bennett. He wants me to be the new chef at his new restaurant." said Piper. "That means you guys are moving here." said Prue. "Not actually. We're all moving here. We're having a house built, that would have enough space for all of us." said Henry.

"And to top it all off…I'm pregnant!" said Phoebe. Parker was excited. Prue's mouth dropped. She didn't say anything. "Congratulations!" said everyone except for Prue. She still had the shocked expression. "We'll get her out of here." said Sarah. Wyatt and Chris grabbed Prue's arms, while Michael and Sarah got her legs.

* * *

Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis were in their booth in the back when Lewis noticed Wyatt, Chris, Sarah, and Michael dragging in a shocked Prue. "What happened?" Rikki asked after she saw what Lewis was staring at. "Mom…Dad…baby…NO!" said Prue. They looked confused. "Her parents are expecting their third child, and Prue is not happy." said Michael.

"But babies are so adorable." said Cleo. "Not in this family! You have no clue about these babies!" said Prue. The girls looked confused, but Lewis knew what she was talking about. "Prue, think of it this way. You might mot have to help your mom, since you all are going to be living here." said Sarah.

Prue could hear someone calling for her. Michael knew someone was calling for her. "Are you okay Prue?" he asked. 'Someone's calling me, an d I cant tell who it is.' she sent him. "I'll go with you." he said aloud. "Where are you two going?" asked Sarah. "Somewhere. Wyatt, Chris have you told them that we're moving here?" asked Prue. As Emma excitedly hugged Wyatt, her and Michael made their escape.

* * *

Michael orbed them to a abandoned part of the beach. They saw a guy with black hair, who was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts. Prue noticed he was wearing a cupids ring. "Who are you and how did you know to call me?" Prue asked. "I just did. I'm Zane Bennett or you can call me Peter. But I prefer Zane. I'm a cupid just like you, but there's one more thing. I'm your big brother." said Zane.

* * *

"Our mom was married to the source of all evil, but she didn't know it at first because he had taken over my dad Cole right before they got married. When mom did find out her and our aunts had to vanquish him. The seer had been having mom drink some sort of tonic that was supposed to make me turn evil. When mom was two months pregnant, the seer somehow transferred me from mom to her. I guess my powers were too strong for her to handle because I vanquished every demon in the room, including myself. I wasn't taken to the Elders, but to the Cupids temple. They had pity for me and turned me into a cherub. After training I was turned into a Cupid." explained Zane.

"How'd did you become Zane, and how did you find out about your real family?" asked Prue. "Cupids aren't allowed to go see their biologic family, but I would always beam out of the temple and would watch the mortal kids play in the park with their family. I guess Kama felt sorry for me because she sent me to live with Harrison as long as I still keep up with my duties as a cupid. Harrison treats me like his own son. About a year ago I started to think and wonder about my real family. I went and found the Angel of Destiny. After about a week of me bothering her, she told me about my real family. After I found about who my dad was I felt ashamed. I started to rebel. I was then known around school as the bad boy. Kama was angry with me. I told her about me finding about who my family was. She told me that I was acting up because of who my dad is. She took me to see mom and all the good she had done. She took me to her condo. She was out in the living room with Coop. She told me about everything good that mom and our aunts had done. Before we left you woke up. I remember looking down at you and thinking 'Out of all the bad I could have done if I was born, was now changed because if all the good I knew you could do.' I changed my attitude. Until Rikki showed up this year. But when I'm at school I act like a bad guy, but when I'm not at school I'm a cupid." explained Zane.

"I'm proud of you." said Prue giving him a hug. He smiled. "I think mom might be ready to meet her son." said Prue.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were all in Pipers room with Melinda fixing to go baby shopping when Prue and Zane beamed in. "Prue sweetie who's he?" asked Piper. "This is Zane. He's a cupid. And my big brother." said Prue. They all looked shocked. "How?" Phoebe asked. "Pity from the Cupids." said Zane. Phoebe hugged her son that she always thought she would never meet or see.

He was now this handsome, healthy strong young man. "You don't know how long I have waited to meet you." said Phoebe. "Right back at you."

* * *

_Now that was a surprise. Leave me a review for how you think Zane could get used to this big crazy family, or how everyone should take the news? _


	6. My used to be perfect world

Prue and Zane walked into the Juicenet after Phoebe insisted that her and Zane go shopping with them. Prue lied and said that she needed to vanquish a demon and needed Zane's help. She saw that Michael had gone back to the group, Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis were gone, and Henry JR. and Parker were there.

"To let you know who everyone is: the little boy with blond hair is Henry JR. he is aunt Paige's son, the little blond haired girl is our little sister Parker, the girl who has Parker in her lap is my best friend Sarah who is our white lighter, you already know Michael, the guy with black hair is Chris, the blond on the other side is the oldest Wyatt." explained Prue.

Zane nodded. They walked over to the group. "Prue, is that your boyfriend?" Henry asked. "No. This is mine and Parkers big brother Zane." said Prue.

* * *

"Cleo, I need to borrow your dvd of The Notebook for mine and Wyatt's date tonight." said Emma. Cleo nodded. "What are you and Wyatt going to do?" Lewis asked. "Probably just watch a movie." said Emma. "See, she's gonna play it safe." said Rikki. "What?" asked Emma. "You two are just going to watch a movie and nothing else. You'll probably stay a virgin until your in your eighties." said Rikki.

"For your information Rikki, I can lose my virginity when ever I want. I bet I can lose it tonight." said Emma. "Your on. But there's one problem. You always say that he always run off when he gets a call from Chris, Prue, Michael, or Sarah." said Rikki.

"Yeah, that might be a problem. Cleo maybe you could invite Chris to your house." suggested Emma. "What about Prue, Michael, and Sarah?" asked Cleo. "I could hangout with Sarah and Prue, and Lewis could hangout with Michael." said Rikki. They all nodded.

* * *

Zane and Chris were sitting at the counter at the Juicenet when Cleo walked up. "Hey…ZANE! What are you doing with him?" Cleo asked. "Cleo its okay. He's my cousin." said Chris. "COUSIN!" yelled Cleo. They both nodded. "I'm Prue's older brother." said Zane. "Were you going to ask me anything?" Chris asked. "I was wondering if you might want to come over tonight and we could hangout?" asked Cleo. "I guess I can."

* * *

Wyatt knocked on rung the doorbell of Emma's house to be greeted by her wearing a tank top and shorts. "Hey." said Emma. She kissed him. "Hey." he said as they walked in. He noticed that the lights were off and there were candles lighting up the living room. "Is the electricity off?" he asked.

"No. The light bulb went out." she said. He nodded. They sat down on the couch. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could watch the notebook." said Emma. "It's okay."

* * *

Over at Cleo's they were watching Marley and Me since Emma had the Notebook. Cleo was crying when Marley died, while Chris was perfectly fine. "How come your not crying?" Cleo asked after she turned the tv off. "I've cried a lot over death. I don't cry a lot anymore." he said. "Who all died?" she asked.

"My grandpa died last year. I lost my best friend David two years ago. I lost my girlfriend Bianca last year." he said. Cleo finally realized why he didn't ask her out. He didn't want to loose another person he loved and cared about.

* * *

Across town Rikki and Sarah were just getting out of their movie. "How come Prue didn't show?" Rikki asked. "She was hanging out with Zane." said Sarah. "Bennett?" Rikki asked. "Yeah. That's her brother." said Sarah. Before Rikki could say anything Sarah yelled and grabbed her chest and yelled in pain. "OH MY GOD, SARAH!" yelled Rikki. "Prue." she uttered out. "What? What's wrong with Prue?" Rikki asked worriedly. "She's hurt badly. What I'm fixing to do you cant let go of my hand." said Sarah. She grabbed Rikki's hand and orbed them out of the parking lot of the theater.

* * *

Zane and Prue were walking on the beach when a drazi shimmered in front of them. "Who are you?" Prue asked. "I am little lady, the demon of hate, and you're my first victim." he said as he stuck his hand into Prue's chest. Before he could pull out Prue's heart, Zane stabbed the drazi with his pocket knife. Prue fell to the ground.

Zane rushed to his baby sisters side. "Prue, are you okay?" he asked, tears streaming down his face. He saw that she was still breathing. Sarah and Rikki orbed by them. "Woah! How did you do that?" Rikki asked. Sarah didn't answer because she ran to her best friends side. "What happened?" Sarah asked as she tried to heal Prue. "Drazi demon. " said Zane still crying.

Michael and Lewis orbed in. Michael and Lewis ran to Prue's side. "Lewis?!" said Rikki. "Lewis, you and Rikki go get Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt's at Emma's, and Chris's at Cleo's. NOW!" yelled Zane. Once they were gone, Zane scooped up his little sister and him, Michael, and Sarah orbed to the hotel.

* * *

Wyatt and Emma came crashing into her room not daring to let her lips leave his. Wyatt had vanquished the demon while Emma was in the bathroom. Wyatt pushed her onto the bed. Right when he was fixing to take her shirt off her bedroom door flew open. Chris, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis all ran in. "Wyatt, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." said Chris "What?" Wyatt asked as he got off of Emma. "Prue was attacked. I called Michael and he said she's barely alive." said Chris.

Wyatt grabbed his shirt, put it on, and ran out the door. "Lewis you stay with the girls. We'll let you know if her condition changes." said Chris.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris orbed into the girls hotel room to see Prue in bed, breathing heavily. "Is she okay?" Wyatt asked. "We cant heal her. We were able to heal Parker, but not her." said Sarah who had a tear stained face. Phoebe, Coop, Henry, Paige, Leo, Piper, Henry JR., Parker, and Zane were all in the room.

"Prue, Wyatt and I are here." said Chris soothingly. "You idiots. I could have died!" she said. "She's okay." said Wyatt. Prue sat up. "Lets go to the beach." she said. "YOU ALMOST DIED!" Phoebe yelled at her eldest daughter. "So." she said as she beamed out of the room. Wyatt and Chris orbed after her.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris orbed to the beach just as Prue was blown right into them. They looked up to see Shax. Wyatt got up and ran towards Shax. He raised his hand and blew Wyatt into the ocean. Chris and Prue got up and ran towards him as well. He raised his hand and blew them into a large rock. The slammed against it hard. "It is done." Shax said before leaving.

Wyatt orbed back onto the beach soaking wet. He saw Chris and Prue. He ran over to them. Prue was bleeding from a cut on her ear. Wyatt didn't see any cuts or bleeding from Chris. Wyatt yelled for Michael and Sarah.

"Oh my god!" they said when they saw the kids. They ran over to the kids. Wyatt saw a tear running down Chris's cheek. Neither one would heal. "Why wont they heal?" Wyatt asked as he was hysterically crying. "We cant heal the dead.'' said Michael.

Wyatt's whole perfect world came crumbling down.


	7. There Isnt a Reason

It's been two weeks since the funeral, and Wyatt hardly cried at the funeral. He has worn black since the death. He no longer had his happy personality, he seemed to always be mad. Cleo and Emma still didn't know about magic.

* * *

Zane walked into the Juicenet carrying a sad-looking Parker, and went and sat at by Michael and Sarah. "How's Wyatt?" asked Sarah. "Not good. He wont let anyone try to help him. Aunt Piper's really worried about him. She's thinking about sending him to a therapist." said Zane.

Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis went and sat next to them. "How are you doing Parker?" asked Rikki. Parker looked away. "She's holding up. Unlike Wyatt." said Zane. "What's wrong with him?" asked Emma. "He's taking it harder than the rest of us. He wont let anyone talk to him, and he's becoming a loner." said Zane.

"I'm not a loner." they heard someone say. They looked up to see Wyatt. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants. "Wyatt, I didn't mean it." said Zane as they all stood up. "Yes you did. You and the rest of my family think I'm turning into some punk. Is it so bad that I don't want them to be gone! They were my best friends! I can't do anything without them! They told me how I did on anything! They were my support system! And now there gone because of me!" yelled Wyatt. "Wyatt it's not your fault. They said there was no way you or Michael and I could have saved them." said Sarah pointing towards the ceiling.

"Wyatt's she's right. It was Shax who killed them not you. Every magical being is searching for him. They need the your help. You are the only remaining survivor of the charmed ones." said Michael in a whisper. "You can tell them that we buried their precious charmed ones, when I buried my best friends. And I don't need the magical community looking for Shax because I am going to find him and vanquish him when I bring them back." said Wyatt as he walked out of the café.

"What was he talking about?" asked Cleo. "I'll explain later." said Michael as he ran after Wyatt.

* * *

"WYATT STOP!" yelled Michael. Wyatt stopped. He turned around. "What?" he asked. "You need to stop acting like this. Your not the only one hurting. Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Coop, Henry Sr, Paige, Sarah, Zane, Parker, Henry Jr, and me we're all hurting. You need to quit beating yourself up about it. They wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. They would want you to be there for the family." said Michael. "I'm sorry Michael. I can't." said Wyatt. He orbed away.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into Phoebe and Coop's old condo. Although there were boxes everywhere he walked into Prue's room. Her sheets were still on the bed. He sat down. Many memories rushed into his head. They made their first potion in here after becoming the charmed ones. He picked up a framed picture of him, Prue, and Chris at Wyatt's sixteenth birthday party. A tear fell on to the frame. "Why? Why did you have to go and leave me? I can't live without you!" cried Wyatt. He heard Zane calling him. He ignored him.

He was upset. Upset with himself. Upset with Michael and Sarah. Upset with the Elders. But most of all, upset at Prue and Chris. It was Prue's fault that they went to the beach. And it was Chris's fault they became Shax's target. He punched the glass. "Oh Wyatt." he heard someone say. He looked at the doorway to see Phoebe. "How'd you get here?" he asked. "Coop beamed me here to pick up a few boxes. Your hand's bleeding." said Phoebe as she sat next to him.

"A little cut wont hurt me. Why did we have to lose them?" he asked. Phoebe embraced her nephew. "I don't know sweetie. But I do know that everything happens for a reason." Phoebe reassured. "There isnt a reason why we lost Chris and Prue. But there is a reason for me to bring them back." said Wyatt. "How are you going to do that?" asked Phoebe. He thought of Catherine. "I got to go." said Wyatt orbing out of Phoebe's arms.

* * *

**_Next Up: Cole's little sister_**


End file.
